


How To Kick A Hedgehog

by misura



Category: Primeval: New World
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With greater care than shown by one Angelika Finch, at least according to one Dylan Weir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Kick A Hedgehog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [credoimprobus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/credoimprobus/gifts).



"Field work is overrated," Ange said, wincing as Dylan pulled another quill - not poisoned, thank God for small blessings, but that didn't mean the things didn't still hurt like a bitch.

"Yeah," Dylan said, and Ange wondered if maybe the not-poisonous thing had been a lie, something to keep her calm while the last five minutes of her life ticked away, because as a rule, Dylan was not this agreeable to anything that came out of her mouth. "Maybe next time, don't kick the prehistoric hedgehog?" and there, that was much more like it.

"Your tranq gun didn't seem to be doing any good," she said, which was true.

"Oh, and your kicking the poor thing did?"

"Well, yes," Ange said, which was true, too. Granted, she hadn't counted on winding up in medical, but other than that, she felt she'd dealt with the situation highly successfully. Identify the problem, formulate a strategy, and go for it. "Indirectly."

If she hadn't kicked 'the poor thing', Dylan'd never have been able to put a tranq dart into any part of the damn hedgehog. Really, Dylan should be thanking her.

"It also could have gotten you killed," Dylan said. "Directly."

 _Congratulations. Now you know how_ I _feel like whenever you go racing off after another man-eating monster._

"You said they weren't dangerous." Unlike some people, Ange did pay attention during briefings. She read memos. She had Toby do research - and not just on Wikipedia, either.

By now, she had an entire network of experts at her fingertips. They might not be quite as brilliant as Evan when it came to the Anomalies, but at least they had their priorities straight. They returned her calls in a timely fashion, for one, which was still more than she could say of Evan.

"I said there were no signs that they'd been killing people," Dylan said. "That's not the same."

"Close enough," Ange said, thinking that it would look really good if she were to get up now - just put her legs on the floor firmly and start walking towards the door.

Unfortunately, it would look really _bad_ if she were to fall flat on her face the moment she tried to stand, and right now, that did feel like the more likely option.

Dylan scowled, as if she were reading Ange's thoughts and did not approve of them.

"So did we get all of them?" Ange asked.

"Yes," Dylan said, and Ange said: "Good," half-expecting Dylan to scold her some more, but instead, Dylan leaned over and kissed her, which was a much better use of both their time, as far as Ange was concerned, to say nothing of much more enjoyable.

"Next time, just stay at the office," Dylan said, what felt like several hours later. (Actually, it was twelve minutes, give or take a few seconds, so presumably, she was going to live.)

Ange looked at her and thought _damn_ because yes, she'd always tried to be good and work hard and be kind to animals and women and idiots like Evan Cross, but she still hadn't figured out if all of that was enough to make her deserve having someone like Dylan in her life.

And then she said: "I'll think about it," and Dylan kissed her again, a little more angry and forcefully this time, as Ange had known she would.


End file.
